deathbattlefandomcom-20200213-history
Sindel
Sindel is an antagonist from the Mortal Kombat series. She appeared in the 121st episode of DEATH BATTLE!, Black Canary VS Sindel, where she fought against Black Canary from DC Comics. She was voiced by Caitlyn Elizabeth. History Sindel was the former ruler of Edenia that became the unwilling bride to Shao Kahn and Queen of Outworld after the latter invaded her realm and murdered her husband, King Jerrod, and adopted her daughter, Princess Kitana, to become his own daughter. To stop Shao Kahn's evil plans, she committed suicide to create a magical ward over Earthrealm. However, after ten thousand years, Shao Kahn managed to find a way to undo her magic and she was resurrected and brainwashed by the sorcerer Quan Chi to assist Shao Kahn in merging Earthrealm and Outworld together and became one of the deadliest threats to Earthrealm's defenders in the process. DEATH BATTLE! Info Background * Age: Over 10,000 years * Height: 6'0" | 183cm * Weight: 190 lbs | 86 kg * Queen of Outworld, formerly Edenia * Was a hero before time reset * Mother to Princess Kitana * Rocking the Elvira digs like a pro Weapons & Abilities * Edenian physiology * Banshee scream * Magicks ** Levitation ** Star Screamers ** Soul absorption ** Sorcery * Prehensile Hair * Martial Arts ** Zha Chuan ** Fu Jow Pai ** Kwan Duo Feats * Screamed a person's skin off * Obliterated part of a canyon * Strong enough to shatter diamond * Beat 10 kombatants in 50 seconds * Magically shielded an entire dimension * Blitzed Kabal, who can parry machine gunfire * Defeated Sub-Zero, Kitana, Smoke, Jade DEATH BATTLE! Quotes * Enough of this farce, Earthrealmer. Behold, your queen! * I shall strip the flesh from your bones. * Are you hurt, child? * Let me sing you a lullaby. * Insufferable creature, we fight to the death! * Such a pretty bird, with such an ugly song. * Tell me, can you fly? Gallery Sindel_56617.gif|Sprite used in DEATH BATTLE! sindel_scream.gif|Banshee Scream hair whip.gif|Hair Whip DB91DE92-8816-4CD2-9EB3-89BA9F1F942C.gif|Deadly Scream Fatality star screamer.jpg|Star Screamer Trivia *Sindel is the ninth Mortal Kombat character to appear, after Shang Tsung, Raiden, Shao Kahn, Sektor, Scorpion, Sonya Blade, Sub-Zero and Johnny Cage. **She is the second female Mortal Kombat character to appear, after Sonya Blade. **She is the fourth Mortal Kombat villain to appear, after Shang Tsung, Shao Kahn and Sektor. **She is the fifth Mortal Kombat character to lose, after Shang Tsung, Raiden, Sektor and Johnny Cage. *Sindel is the eighth Fighting Game character to fight against a non-Fighting Game character, after Zangief, Riptor, Raiden, Blanka, Nightmare, Dan Hibiki and Johnny Cage. **She is the sixth Fighting Game character to lose against a non-Fighting Game character, after Riptor, Raiden, Nightmare, Dan Hibiki and Johnny Cage. *Sindel is the fifth non-Marvel character to fight a DC character, after Son Goku, Sweet Tooth, Twilight Sparkle and Ben Tennyson. *Sindel is the 11th Video Game character to fight against a Comic Book character, after Zitz, Kratos, Lord Raiden, Fox McCloud, Raiden, Sweet Tooth, Amy Rose, Shovel Knight, Sigma and Widowmaker. **She is the eighth Video Game character to lose against a Comic Book character, after Zitz, Kratos, Lord Raiden, Sweet Tooth, Shovel Knight, Sigma and Widowmaker. *Sindel is the third female antagonist to appear, after Riptor and Widowmaker. *She is the Second Mortal Kombat character with a voice actor, the first one was Johnny Cage. References * Sindel on Wikipedia * Sindel on the Mortal Kombat Wiki Category:Combatants Category:Female Category:Season 7 Combatants Category:Human Category:Aliens Category:Video Game Combatants Category:Warner Bros. Characters Category:Magic Users Category:Fighting Game Combatants Category:Antagonists Category:Martial Artists Category:Villains Category:Mutants Category:Metahuman Category:Mortal Kombat Characters Category:Old Combatants Category:Flying combatants Category:Royal Combatants Category:Kings Category:Combatants with voice actors Category:Immortal Combatants Category:Death Battle Loser Category:Deceased Combatants